I'm Here For You Always
by foreverochibi
Summary: Kasamatsu can't stand seeing those sad blue eyes every time he comes to visit only to find no blonde there. He can't help but comfort the boy and hope to make him smile again. Kise just ignores him, leaving Kuroko heartbroken and insecure with Kasamatsu to pick up the pieces. Not that he minds. Kise doesn't deserve him. Deep down, he wished it was him instead of Kise...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Here for You Always – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, but I have to cancel our date today."

Kuroko looked at the bright screen of his phone. He stared at the text message for a good five minutes while lying on his bed. How many times has he seen this said message? He looked back at passed messages and counted eleven. When was the last time he saw the blonde? Honestly, he can't even remember. The blunette got up from his bed and stretched. He looked back at his phone and typed in an 'It's okay, maybe next time Kise-kun.' He pressed send, threw the phone onto his bed, and went on with his day getting ready for school.

All throughout school Kuroko couldn't take his mind off of the blonde. Thinking about the beginning of their relationship where things were going great. They've been going strong for four months almost five, but things began changing these past couple weeks. Kise has been ignoring him, cancelling dates, and worst of all skipping practice even when he doesn't visit. He has ranted to Kagami about the situation recently since the red head couldn't take handling a depressed/frustrated Kuroko any longer. Kagami tried asking the first time he noticed his partner depressed, but Kuroko just told him that it was nothing.

"Why are you still with him?" Kagami asked him. The red head was genuinely concerned for his partner and didn't like how the blonde was treating him. Knowing the bluenette, he can't handle rejection by the people that's important to him.

Kuroko didn't know how to answer the red head's question. Honestly, he doesn't know why he stays with Kise. The blonde was the one who chased him no matter how many rejections he got from Kuroko. Ever since middle school the blonde was obsessed with the phantom. Kuroko only agreed to date him to just give him a chance. So why was he still with him? He thought about it for a while and the thought of him and Kise no longer being together hurt him. He didn't like it. As much as Kuroko hated the way things are, he couldn't end it. He kept holding onto that hope that things will become better. In the end, Kuroko didn't answer Kagami's question.

Kagami hoped things would get better for his partner. He will be there for him if anything happens. If things do happen, he promised that he would beat the crap out of the blonde, model or not, no one messes with his best friend. Besides, knowing if the Generation of Miracles found out that Kise hurt their precious Kuroko, they would be first in line in beating the blonde. Honestly, the way things are with their relationship and what he hears from Kuroko, he has a theory and he hopes that theory isn't true. He just wants his best friend to be happy…

Afternoon practice ended early due to the coach needing to go home and take care of her father who was running a high fever. Kuroko decided to give Kaijo a visit. For the past couple weeks he's often visited the Kaijo regulars and usually Kise was never there. It made him angry that the blonde was skipping practice, but even when there were those days he would be there, he would ignore him and that crushed him even more. Kuroko would even call or text the blonde that he would come visit and he would receive no answer. Is Kise angry with him? The thought that the blonde would be angry with him made him depressed. He wanted to talk to the blonde but he never gave him the chance to. They barely talk anymore. When they do see each other, which is rare, they would simply go to Maji Burger. As much as Kuroko wanted to talk about their relationship, he didn't have the heart to. He wanted to cherish these rare moments where things were just like the beginning.

He walked through the gates of Kaijo and went straight to the gym. He opened the gym doors finding only the Kaijo regulars practicing. He scanned through the gym and found no blonde as usual. He sighed and was about to turn around and leave until someone called him.

Kuroko looked to see the captain, Kasamatsu Yukio calling after him making the other regulars stop what they were doing and greet the phantom player. These past couple weeks of visiting, he has gotten closer with the Kaijo team. They cared for him like he was one of their own.

When the Kaijo regulars found out that Kise and Kuroko were dating, they were happy for them, but these past couple weeks they noticed Kise changing. At first they blamed Kuroko for this, but Kasamatsu knew Kuroko couldn't have done this. Kasamatsu knew that Kuroko was Kise's instructor and hated anyone who skipped practice. The captain knew of the phantom player's passion and love towards basketball. There was no way he could have made Kise do these things. None of the regulars blamed Kuroko anymore after hearing the defense from their own captain, but still had their doubts. When the phantom player first visited their practice to look for Kise, who wasn't there, they saw the disappointment in those big blue eyes and they knew that there was no way the boy could've done anything. Their eyes showed pity for the boy who kept visiting someone who was rarely there. Kasamatsu was the first to approach the blunette. He always made sure to walk the boy to the train station every time he comes to visit. Sometimes he would treat the blunette to food or hang out at the park until dark. Ever since Kasamatsu approached the boy, the other regulars began to dote on him like he was one of them. They didn't want to see those sad blue eyes again so they always tried their best to keep the boy happy.

When those gym doors opened, Kasamatsu immediately knew it was him. He looked towards the doors and saw those sad blue eyes again. He was about to turn around and leave but Kasamatsu made sure to stop him. Those sad blue eyes were caused by his kohai. It made him angry that the blonde would do something like this to someone so innocent like Kuroko. Today seemed different; Kasamatsu could tell there was something else in those blue eyes. The team could also tell that there was something wrong. Kasamatsu walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. Blue eyes stared into his own steel blue eyes. Tears started to fill those blue eyes and Kasamatsu automatically wrapped his arms around the boy. He could hear the regulars walking closer to the two when they saw their captain hugging the boy.

When the blunette stopped crying, Kasamatsu pulled away from him but didn't let go.

"Kuroko, I'm going to change really quick. I'll be right back okay?" Kasamatsu looked right into Kuroko's eyes. All he could do was nod because he couldn't trust his voice at the moment.

After everyone changed, they all gathered back around the blunette. Each of them saying their own good byes to the boy before leaving; Kobari patted Kuroko's head gently, Hayakawa ruffled his hair as gently as possible, and Moriyama tilted his chin up and kissed his forehead. Kasamatsu glared at Moriyama who just winked at Kuroko.

"My home is always open for you, my princess." Moriyama ran out the doors before Kasamatsu could kick him, leaving the two alone in the gym.

"It's still early, do you want to go to the park?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Can we stay at your place?" The question surprised the captain. The silence made Kuroko nervous.

"I'm sorry, that was too sudden. We don't have to, I'm quite alright with going to-" Kuroko was stopped by the other's voice.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine with going to my place. I was just surprised. C'mon let's go."

They both walked side by side in silence until they reached their destination. Kuroko gazed up at the apartment complex before following the Kaijo captain inside until they stopped in front of a white door with the numbers, 181, in gold.

The captain opened the door and let the boy in. Kuroko looked around after taking a seat on the couch. His place was simple and clean. It wasn't too big or too small. It was just enough for one person to live in. Kasamatsu came back to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kasamatsu asked as he took a seat next to the blunette. It was silent for a few moments before the boy spoke.

"Why…?" He spoke in such a small voice the captain almost didn't hear him.

"Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? … Does he not love me?" Tears began to fill those blue doe eyes.

"Why does he keep cancelling our dates? Does he not want to see me? Why is he never there when I visit? Why doesn't he answer my calls and texts? Why won't he let me talk to him?" Kuroko was crying now. He gets even louder after each question. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His breathing got even heavier and at some points he couldn't even breathe.

Kasamatsu noticed this and wrapped his arms around the boy hoping it would calm him down. He held him tightly and rocked him gently for half an hour before the other cried himself to sleep. The captain carried the boy to his bed. He changed the boy's clothes into his own clothes he grabbed from his drawers. Throughout the whole process he was blushing and had to leave the room to clear his head… Well, more like clear the impure thoughts he was having. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to the couch. His thoughts turned back to the crying face of the blunette. Just the thought of Kuroko sad made him angry. Kise didn't deserve Kuroko. Not if he was treating him like this. Next time he saw Kise, he's going to have a long talk with him.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story, but I will soon! Hopefully... I have most of it done. Just needs some changes here and there. But anyways! This is a new story I have come up with! Well, actually this story has been on my flash drive for a long time and I felt proud of the story when I found it. I just love pairing Kuroko up with anyone! I love pairing him up with people other than the GoM. There's barely any stories with KasaKuro pairing, plus KasaKuro is one of my favorite pairings besides the _many_ others lol. Hopefully I will update my stories soon! So look forward to that! Review if you'd like and thanks for reading! Kthnxbye(:**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Here for You Always – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.

The sun shone through the window and onto the Kaijou captain's face. He groaned at the tingling feeling of the sun's rays on his face. As much as he did not want to wake up, he pushed himself to sit up. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes away with his hands. Once his vision cleared, he looked at the nearby clock and noticed he was going to be late if he didn't get ready for school.

When he walked into his room, he noticed a blue tuff of hair peeking out of the blanket on his bed. He almost forgot that Kuroko stayed over. He smiled as he looked at how peaceful the blunette looked as he slept. He quickly went to get his clothes and went straight to the bathroom.

Moriyama walked towards Kasamatsu's apartment. The two usually walk together to school since Moriyama lives not too far from him.

"Hm, Kasamatsu isn't outside yet?" Moriyama thought to himself as he looked at his watch. He decided to knock on the door for a few minutes, but no one answered. For the most part Kasamatsu is an early riser, but he does have his moments, so he gave Moriyama a key for those types of moments, despite it being a rare occurrence. As Moriyama grabbed the key, he began thinking of different reasons to why the captain is late.

"Maybe he brought a girl home!" Moriyama thought more about it and laughed. He knew his friend more than that, he may have game in basketball, but when it comes to girls, it's impossible…

He opened the door to the familiar home. Everything seemed to be in place, but he noticed a pillow and blanket on the couch. His suspicions grew as he walked toward the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and could hear the shower running. Moriyama was about to shrug it all off until he saw a patch of familiar blue hair in his friend's bed. At first he believed it was a girl, until he moved the blanket…

"KUROKO?!" Moriyama exclaimed which made the boy stir from his sleep, but remained asleep. The door to the bathroom opened to find a ready to go Kasamatsu.

"MORIYAMA?!" Kasamatsu was to shocked to find Moriyama in his room that he forgot about the blunette sleeping.

"Why are you in here?!" Kasamatsu pointed at his friend.

"You're the one who gave me a key for those days when you don't wake up!" Moriyama pointed right back at him.

"Why didn't you just knock?!"

"You obviously couldn't hear me since you were in the shower…" Moriyama sighed and crossed his arms.

"You two are too loud…" The two seniors looked at the blunette just realizing he was there. The blunette sat upright, yawned, and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"And… Why is my princess in your bed?" Moriyama raised a brow at the captain.

"He needed a place to stay for the night… And he isn't yours!" Kasamatsu exclaimed. He looked at his friend and Moriyama nodded in understanding and turned to leave the room. But instead of turning to leave, he moved straight to the bed and wrapped his arms around the blunette, which irritated the captain.

"Don't worry my princess, all will be well. I will be back for you soon." Kasamatsu then dragged Moriyama out the bedroom door.

"Kuroko, you can stay as long as you like. Make sure to tell your team where you are; I know they'll be worried. Come by at our afternoon practice if you can." Kasamatsu said before leaving the blunette by himself in the apartment.

Kuroko curled back into Kasamatsu's bed, relishing the warmth that was still there before he sat up. Closing his eyes, hoping he would fall back asleep, but rather the thoughts of Kise's smile kept pulling up. The smile Kise used to show him all the time. He missed that smile. Now, it's takes so much effort to see that smile once again. Even if he does smile, it's just a forced one… Why does Kise have to force himself to smile for him? Why can't he naturally smile at him like he used to? Kuroko curls himself further into a fetal position as tears fell through his closed eyes. He closed his eyes tighter hoping that would stop the tears, but rather it stream down even faster. His choked sobs filled the quiet room. It took almost an hour before Kuroko calmed himself down and fell back asleep.

"So Kasamatsu, care to explain why my princess was in your bed this morning?" Moriyama nonchalantly asks out loud as they were walking to their next class. Kasamatsu blushes and restrains himself from kicking his friend.

"He didn't want to go home… And he's not yours!" Kasamatsu exclaimed. Moriyama raised a brow at the captain.

"You are on dangerous grounds captain." The Kaijo captain looked at the other in confusion.

"You're having feelings for someone who is in a relationship. Not only that, it's a relationship that's not going well at the moment. Don't get your hopes up either." Moriyama said.

"What makes you think I have feelings for Kuroko?" Kasamatsu asked.

"It's pretty obvious Kasamatsu. Ever since you defended him when we blamed him for Kise. You talked so passionately about him that we backed down." He said. Kasamatsu looked down blushing confirming Moriyama's beliefs.

"How long?" Two words stopped Kasamatsu's thoughts and looked straight at Moriyama. Moriyama took it as if he didn't hear him, and repeated, "How long?"

"Ever since that practice match…" Kasamatsu blushed but kept a straight face trying to hide his embarrassment from telling the other his secret.

"You've had feelings for him since then?!" Moriyama was shocked. That was in the beginning of the school year! Not only that, they just met him!

When Kuroko woke back up again, it was noon, and he still needed to contact his team about his whereabouts. He reached for his phone and texted Kagami and their coach where he was and that he won't be coming today. Since it was lunchtime, he immediately got a text back from Kagami saying, 'You had me worried! I thought you were using that misdirection of your on me again… If you need me, I'm here for you, Kuroko.' Kuroko smiled at the text. He texted Kagami back and thanked him for being there for him when he needed it. He thought about it once again when he looked around the unfamiliar room and realized how Kasamatsu's been there for him as much too. He always knew how to comfort him when he needed it. He turned his body to lie on his side and took a deep breath. He noticed the scent of Kasamatsu on the pillow and it soothed him.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed, his stomach growled and he hasn't had breakfast or lunch. He finally got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge he saw the carton of eggs and grabbed one to boil. It didn't take him that long to boil the egg, so he grabbed some rice from the rice cooker and sat silently at the table eating his food. Once he was done, he washed his own dishes and put them away. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower. He tried to find the clothes he was wearing yesterday, but couldn't find them, so he tried to find some clothes that would fit him. He found a simple, slightly oversized black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. He simply pulled the strings of the basketball shorts to keep them from falling, but the shirt he could do nothing about. At least it didn't reach his knees, which he was thankful for. Looking at the time, he noticed he needed to kill an hour before Kaijo's practice, so he decided to go for a walk. Knowing that there's a park nearby, he went there to walk. Remembering Nigou, he texted Kagami to check up on him since he doesn't know when he will be back. He sighed as he continued to walk.

The two Kaijo seniors were silently walking to the gym for afternoon practice. The whole day Kasamatsu couldn't help but think about the blunette in his house. He wondered if he was still going to visit their practice. 'Hopefully.' He thought.

"So is Kuroko still at your house?" Moriyama asked.

"I'm not really sure, we kind of rushed out. I did tell him he could stop by for our practice if he wanted." Kasamatsu shrugged.

"Do you think Kise will be here today?" Moriyama asked. The thought of the blonde irritated Kasamatsu. Those tears that fell from those beautiful blue eyes were because of him. That expressionless face changed to sadness and disappointment because of him.

"I doubt it, but if he is, I'm going to have a talk with him." A serious look came upon the Kaijo captain face.

Once they reached the gym, all the club members were getting ready, and as expected, no sign of the blonde freshmen. Shrugging it off, the two continued their way to the locker rooms to change into their practice clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Here for You Always – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.

Every step he made his sky blue hair flew gently along with the wind. Not many people were out in the park today making it a quiet afternoon, not that he minds. The quietness of the park gave him a clear mind to think. He took out his phone and noticed the time. '1:00 PM already? I should probably head over to Kaijou… Kise-kun... Maybe he's at practice today?' The chance of the blonde being there brought hope to his usual expressionless blue eyes.

'Will he still come by?' Steel blue eyes anxiously looking between his team and the gym doors. To everyone else it looked like he was observing everyone, but only one member noticed his distraction. 'Mou, he's being too obvious…'

"The more distracted you are, the more noticeable. So stop worrying, I know my princess will come." Moriyama said as he walked up to the blushing Kaijou captain.

"S-SHUT UP! AND KUROKO ISN'T YOURS!" Kasamatsu stuttered getting ready to punch his teammate.

"Stop being so jealous Captain!" Moriyama laughed and skipped away from the captain before he could injure him.

Before Kasamatsu could chase after him he heard the gym doors open. A tuff of sky blue hair peeked through the doors. He watched as the blunette walked in looking around for something. His face fell seeing the familiar disappointment in those blue eyes. 'Stupid Kise…' Kasamatsu was about to head over to the bluenette but an irritating someone beat him to it.

"My princess, you are here to watch me? Or are you waiting for me to take you to my house this time?" Moriyama took Kuroko's chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "I'm sorry Moriyama-senpai, I have to kindly decline your offer. I've already missed a day of practice and I would rather not have Coach triple my training." Kuroko bowed slightly to the older boy.

"Ah, understandable love, maybe next time." He winked at the shadow.

"MORIYAMA! GET AWAY FROM KUROKO!" The Kaijou captain exclaimed getting closer to them.

"Our time alone is cut short my love." Moriyama smirked at the Kaijou captain as he leaned down to the blunette and kissed his forehead, which irritated the captain even more. Moriyama skipped away laughing once again to avoid the pain his captain was about to inflict.

"That Moriyama…" Kasamatsu cursed to which earned a smile from the blunette next to him.

"Moriyama-senpai sometimes reminds me of Prince Charming... Well, a more desperate one." Kasamatsu laughed at the comparison.

"Are you Cinderella then?" Kasamatsu joked.

"Yes I am. After all, I am his princess." The blunette said deadpanned. Before Kasamatsu could retort back, Moriyama pulled Kasamatsu away from the freshman.

"Maa, just because you're captain doesn't mean you get to neglect your duties! My princess will be here til the end of practice, so you can wait til then to socialize. Don't worry my princess, as your prince charming, I will come back for you!" Moriyama said while Kasamatsu tried to push him away in irritation.

"Ignore him Kuroko!" The Kaijou captain yelled back, earning him a smile from the freshman. 'I'm glad he's smiling now...' He thought as he watched the blunette walk to the benches to sit and watch.

Kaijou practice was almost over until the sound of the gym doors opened once again. The sounds of the ball dribbling stopped and silence filled the gym. All eyes were fixated on the familiar blonde that walked through the doors. Blue eyes widened at the sight of his blonde boyfriend being there.

"Kise, if you're actually here for practice, you're late." Moriyama broke the ice.

"No, I'm here to talk to Kasamatsu-senpai…" Kise said coldly. Kasamatsu was about to say something until Hayakawa interrupted.

"Kuroko is here. Shouldn't you talk to him?" The usual energetic boy was suddenly serious. Hearing that the blunette was present, golden eyes searched for familiar blue eyes. His eyes finally settled on the benches making eye contact with the blunette. He watched as the blunette started to walk towards them.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko whispered. He wanted to reach out and touch the blonde to make sure he was really there.

"Kurokocchi." The blonde said acknowledging the shadow.

"Kise-kun, where have you been?"

"Gone."

"Why don't you answer your phone?"

"It's off."

"For the past couple weeks?"

"Work."

"Stop that!" Kuroko said in irritation with the short responses the blonde kept giving him.

"Why are you being so cold Kise-kun…?" Kuroko asked desperately, but received no answer. Kuroko moved foreward to the still blonde and wrapped his arms around the model's waist.

"I miss you Kise-kun…" The shadow said squeezing his arms tighter around the blonde's waist. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until he felt hands pushing his arms off the model's waist. Wide sky blue eyes looked up to the blonde's golden ones.

"I need to talk to Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise said coldly and turned his back to the blunette. The Kaijou team looked at Kuroko with sad eyes. He looked so… broken.

Kuroko didn't know what to do. Time stood still. His heart… broke. Does he not care? Did he do something wrong? Did he even miss him? Questions kept running through his mind. Did he still love him…? His heart hurt. He looked up at the blonde's back and suddenly anger began filled him.

"What is wrong with you Kise?!" Kuroko exclaimed making everyone surprised.

"I never see you anymore! No one does!" No answer.

"You're not even coming to practice! Why?! Are you even listening to me?!" Silence.

"ANSWER ME KISE!" Golden eyes finally looked back at him.

"Let's break up." Sky blue eyes widened.

"What…?" The blunette hoped he heard him wrong.

"I said let's break up." The blonde said coldly.

Everyone in the room stood still in silence due to the shock. All of this went down right in front of them. They all looked at Kuroko who looked like his whole world shattered. Kasamatsu was first to recover from his shock.

"Kise! Are you even considering his feelings?" The blonde shrugged at his captain.

"Why are you acting like this?! He's been coming here all the time in hopes of you being here only to be disappointed! He loves you so much and you don't even care! He has cried too many tears over someone who doesn't even deserve him!" Kasamatsu said angrily at the model who looked like he could care less.

"Then who do you think deserves him? You?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kasamatsu was left dumbfounded at the question.

"You think I haven't noticed your feelings for him? Good for you captain, you can have him now. He's a good lay." Kise smirked at the shocked and angry faces. He looked at the shadow. Kuroko stayed silent. His eyes looked dead. Cold golden eyes looked straight at the dead blue eyes. Suddenly, pain filled those golden eyes. Next thing he knew he was on the floor. He looked up to see his captain being pulled back by Moriyama and Kobori. He touched his cheek and winced at the pain as he got back up onto his feet.

"Why…?" A quiet voice asked. Everyone looked back at the shadow.

"Kise-kun, why?" Kuroko's voice cracked as he repeated his question. Silence filled the gym once more.

"Did you even love me?" He asked looking into the blonde's golden eyes for answers. Kise looked at him in silently. The blunette nodded and turned around walking back to the doors. Kasamatsu threw one last glare at the blonde before following after Kuroko.

No one saw the tear that fell before the gym doors closed.

* * *

**A/N: Haven't really been on here in such a long time. Well correction, I haven't posted here in a long time... I still read other people's fics. lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading... er... well, then again this chapter did end on a sad note. But! Don't worry! I'm trying to be back at it again. I do have the fourth chapter ready, but I still need to make some changes on it and start the fifth chapter before I post it. Let's just say, things are about to get more interesting... I honestly didn't know where I was gonna go with this story, until I found my brainstorming notes and oh my dearie lou, I'm a genius. lol. Not really, but I'm very thankful I found it so I know where the story will go! I'll be trying my best to keep up with the story, so please be patient with me! Thank you! :)**


End file.
